<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>buried in the yard by harikurono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553070">buried in the yard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harikurono/pseuds/harikurono'>harikurono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil being a good dad, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Exile, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostbur being wholesome as always, i respectfully say fuck that to what techno said about SBI in canon, sbi as a family, techno is adopted but, this is majorly angst with comfort at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harikurono/pseuds/harikurono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he needed to be away from his family. they were not safe when a monster of a hybrid like him was around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>buried in the yard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been in this fandom for under a month but i'm so attached to SBI and techno specifically that i had to churn this out in 2 nights from like... 1am - 3am. i literally have a history exam paper due tonight but i edited this first because i'm surprisingly proud of this and i have priorities. this is my first time writing for this fandom, so don't flame me if any of them are out of character, i'm still adjusting to getting into dsmp :')</p>
<p>title from the song "can i exist" by MISSIO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harsh tundra air hit him from every angle as he trudged through the snow, his axe held securely in his frozen, shaking hands. Jagged footprints followed behind him, evidence he’d been there, though it would quickly be covered up by the heavy snowstorm, their owner trudging through the thick layers of the effects of a cold eternal winter, trailing far, far from home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things had gotten too much. Techno had never been the type of person to be open about his feelings - in fact, he was quite the closed book. He kept things to himself and that was that. Nobody could exploit his weaknesses if he never revealed them to anyone, not even his family, not even the person he trusted the most in this world - Phil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil… Oh, Phil. Phil didn’t deserve the way he treated him. He’d always done nothing but love and care for Techno, even going as far as showing a clear favouritism towards him in his youth - something he was now trying to fix, now the family was back together. He knew he cared for him, but Techno just couldn’t bring himself to be honest with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was the problem. His broken family, being slowly fixed and together again. Techno was used to being alone. In fact, he enjoyed being alone, and now he’s living with his small family of 4 after being by himself for so long. Sure, he supposed things used to get lonely </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But that was because he chose that life, just like how he’d chosen to betray his family, how he’d chosen to push them all away in his idea of protecting them, how he’d chosen to have these </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn voices in his head</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was what he convinced himself, at least, though he’d never tell anyone. Phil… He knew something was wrong, at least, though he never pried - the irrational part of Techno had believed it was because overall, he didn’t care, but the rational side of his brain knew he was just giving him space to come to him in his own time. Techno had been quite an unusual child - he wasn’t related to Phil by blood like Tommy and Wilbur were, and was instead a piglin hybrid Phil had found during a journey to the nether when the hybrid was only young, not any older than a few years at the time. His unusual behaviours had always been blamed on the fact he was a piglin hybrid, a child of the nether - always written off as something less important than they were. Because nobody cared for a hybrid, did they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was what led him here. The voices- they were too much. Demanding blood, but never stating who from, whether it be himself, a mob, or hell, even his own family. He’d never dream of hurting his brothers, or his father. They were his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if not by blood relation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been riled up already from the nagging of the chat, their constant commentary and demands for violence chipping away at his last nerve, and one final thing, one stupid little thing had finally pushed him over the edge. Tommy was annoying, he knew that, and he was even used to the teen’s shit by now - despite how he had been distant after escaping exile. Techno had even done his best to not be as harsh as he usually was when he saw the rough state the kid was in when he discovered him lurking beneath his house. But god, he was acting like his normal self for once and he had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>snapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had lashed out verbally, shouted at him to just shut up, be quiet, to leave him alone- and Phil had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was rare to see the older man in any way annoyed at Techno, but he couldn’t help it when he saw the state Tommy had spiralled into at the yelling and demands to be quiet, and that had been enough to send Techno on his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to be away from his family. They were not safe when a monster of a hybrid like him was around. Phil should’ve left him to rot when he found him as a poor orphaned piglin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘aww now ur sulking lol’ ‘go back!!!’ ‘what a monster lmaoooo’ ‘wow this dude only knows how to hurt his family huh’ ‘go back they need you’ ‘they’re worried’ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ ‘BLOOD’ ‘GO BACK’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, it never fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ended</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted things to be quiet in his fucking messed up head for once, without the only way to calm them down being to sacrifice something and get his hands dirty - whether it be from the blood of a mob, an enemy, or even himself. Never his family. He’d never hurt his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d zoned back into reality, he had reached a forest far away from home, and quickly got himself started on killing mobs, allowing the adrenaline rush he got from killing them flow through him, calming chat down a little in the meantime as he fulfilled their demands and gave them what they wanted. Blood tainted his hands, strange mob particles littered the forest floor, but god, things had finally quieted down. He could relax, just for a split second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been gone from home for a little while when he’d finished. Blood coated his axe, his hands, some even on his clothes and his face; it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t had a chance to change into his usual hunting clothes before he’d stormed out of the house, so these clothes were definitely ruined now. He’d only grabbed his robe and his axe before promptly leaving his family. He debated on whether to go back, but he hesitated, because even if the voices were quieter right now, he could still hear the quiet whispers - not the encouraging ones he sometimes even appreciated, but the cruel ones, telling him he was a monster and that all he was going to do if he went back home was massacre his family. The thought alone made him sick to the stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He settled to not go back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do with himself. It was certainly deep into the night now, and he knew he wasn’t safe here if he let his guard down for even a moment - mobs were absolutely crawling in the darkness of the forest, and who knows if an enemy was spying on him. One wrong move and he’d be dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could deal with this. He was used to having his guard up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nagged for hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go back, go back, go back,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they said. It was grinding away at the last of the stability Techno had that night. He considered giving into them sometimes, considered going home - his body was quickly becoming numb due to the extended period of being outside with just his regular clothes and robe on, not his usual thick winter clothes he used for hunting, begging him to just return to the warmth of home, but he fought on. Despite how his body craved burning hot heat, he wouldn’t give into them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...But they didn’t stop. They kept repeating it. Mob levels decreased, his arms ached from continuous use of his axe, his body was frozen numb, and he was sure he wasn’t being watched. Perhaps it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to head home now. He was terrified of what he was capable of doing, but for once, he listened to the kinder voices advice, praying to whatever higher power that things wouldn’t slip out of his control again. So once again, he trudged through the snow, now a few inches thicker than before, the snowstorm having calmed a little by now, his bloody axe dragging behind him and leaving a trail of blood in the snow, not having the strength to hold it up anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like shit by the time he’d returned. His once neatly braided hair was messy, his hands and face were coated with blood and his clothes were stained with crimson red- he looked like a madman. He shoved open the door with the last of his strength, too out of it to notice the immediate concerned looks of his family as he dropped his axe inside and slammed the door behind him with more force than he realised he had left in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil had gotten past being angry with Techno hours ago. He’d been worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>about what could’ve possibly happened to him, and that worry increased tenfold when he took in the sight of his oldest son dragging himself inside at last. He’d been gone for hours now, and it was officially early in the morning, though not early enough for the sun to rise, but enough for it to be still pitch black outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur and Tommy weren’t any better. They were just as worried about their brother - Tommy had calmed down a little while after Techno had stormed out of the house, with the help of his brother and his father. He’d been exhausted after the incident, but refused to go to sleep, concerned about the whereabouts and wellbeing of his brother. And now, seeing in him such a worn out state - their eldest brother, the strong fighter who craved anarchy and did anything he could to keep them safe, looking so… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>- it was concerning. But as much as they wanted to help, they quickly realised this is probably a job for Phil to handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house was silent for a few moments after Techno’s return, before Phil finally broke it. “Where have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno blinked, seeming to register the words after a moment, looking lost in thought, “Forest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil didn’t take that as a good enough answer, “What were you doing? Were you attacked?” While the man’s words were direct and straight to the point, he also kept a level of softness and empathy in his voice, trying to show that he really was worried about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We’ve been worried about you, Techno. You stormed out without a word and you’ve been gone hours, mate. If you need to talk about something, then I’m here for you, we’re all here, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hybrid seemed to take a moment to think, processing that information. Phil waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>voices</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Phil,” Techno started, clearly already agitated by the tone of his voice, “they’re driving me fucking crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saying Phil’s heart dropped would be an understatement. Techno had never been open about anything, really, but he remembered him mentioning voices when he was still just a child, some time after he had finally adjusted to being part of a family again. At the time, he’d written it off as just some piglin trait he had, but kept an eye on it. His son had mentioned nothing of it after that, so he’d assumed they’d just disappeared as he’d gotten older, and dropped the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how wrong he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He composed himself though; he had to stay strong for his kids. He couldn’t have Techno believing he didn’t care about his feelings again, he didn’t want his son to repress his emotions as much as he did already any further. Who knows what would happen if he did that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do the voices say to you?” he started off steady, showing no hint of upset or annoyance in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They demand blood,” his son’s voice wasn’t as composed and monotone as it usually was, which was a red flag to Phil that something was seriously wrong, “blood for the blood god, that’s what they scream at me,” he laughs, though it wasn’t amusing. He laughs because he feels fucking crazy just saying any of this out loud, much less in front of his whole family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully, but he couldn’t think of an appropriate response to give him in return, one that would comfort him. Not wanting to leave Techno without a response for too long and allow his mind to wander again, he simply moved over to his son and pulled him into a hug, choosing to ignore the blood. They could clean that up later. Comforting him was more important right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Techno </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the gesture. He couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore, the touch pushed him over the edge, and he couldn’t stop himself from breaking down into sobs as he desperately clung to Phil like he was his lifeline. He doesn’t remember how long he stayed like that, but he does know that at one point his brothers joined the hug too, and for a while, they stayed like that until Techno’s sobs and heavy breathing subsided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?” Phil broke the silence with a soft voice, and Techno could do nothing but nod, allowing Tommy and Ghostbur to let go, Phil joining soon after. He quickly wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands - the parts not covered in blood, at least, not wanting to look more vulnerable than he’d already made himself out to be despite knowing his family understood. He allowed Phil to lead him upstairs to the bathroom, and Techno sat on the side of the bath, just like he did when he hurt himself as a kid and had to get patched up. The odd nostalgia of it all comforted him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil got to work on wetting a cloth and starting to wipe away the dried blood from his son’s hands and face, making sure to be careful, but hard enough that it didn’t take long to get rid of the blood. The older man created meaningless conversation as he wiped the crimson stains away, not wanting Techno to get too lost in his own head to the voices again. Soon enough, he was done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to change clothes now, mate,” he started, “it’d probably be best if you took a warm shower and put on some thick clothes to keep yourself warm. It’s fucking freezing out there. You looked half frozen to death when you walked in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno could do nothing but nod, and Phil left him to his own devices to get his clothes and get showered as he went back downstairs to his other children. He sat down on the sofa with a sigh, the effects of the night finally taking a toll on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil?” It was Ghostbur who ended up speaking up, making him raise his head and look at him, waiting patiently for what his son had to say, “are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil smiled, though not without a hint of sadness, “Yeah, don’t worry about me, kid. Just tired. It’s been a long night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Ghostbur was oblivious to most things, choosing to make himself blind to the bad things of the world, he was very good at reading someone’s emotions when he tried, so he figured that Phil was lying to make him and Tommy feel better. He opted to float over to his father, grabbing his hand gently with the budding ability he had to solidify his hands enough to grab things for a few seconds at a time, and smeared some blue on his hand, smiling softly, “have some blue. It’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got a chuckle out of him at least, making Ghostbur grin softly. “Thanks, Ghostbur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with the answer, the ghost settled himself back in his previous position, and for a while, the three of them just listened to the howling of the wind outside, awaiting Techno’s return. Eventually, he came back downstairs, bundled up in thick comfy clothes, free of blood, but looking so, so exhausted. It hurt Phil just to see his own son look so exhausted he could sleep for a thousand years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, mate,” he started quietly, “warmed up a bit now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno merely nodded in response, not having the energy to speak. He stood in the doorway, not exactly sure where he fit in with his family, until Phil shuffled over on the sofa a little and patted the spot next to him with a welcoming smile; he was too tired to argue by that point, and went to sit with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Tommy was the first to speak after that. “Hey, Techno,” the pink haired man turned to him, though Tommy wasn’t intimidated, for his brother seemed so exhausted that he couldn’t say anything, “listen, I know I’m not one for this shit, like- comfort and shit, but- fuck, we’re your family, alright? Don’t keep emotions n’ shit from us. We’re not gonna be bitches about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that from Tommy of all people brought Techno a great deal of comfort - his brother was always cocky and overconfident, never one to get sentimental, and he allowed himself to smile a little. He blamed the smile on how exhausted he was, instead of how much the words meant to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tommy,” he mumbled out, exhaustion seemingly dragging down his words. Subconsciously, he leaned into Phil’s side slowly, his father having no complaints and simply making things more comfortable for him to settle into, wrapping his arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something about being surrounded by his family, cuddled to his fathers side, warm and free of voices for the time being, made Techno feel safe enough to let his eyes flutter shut in exhaustion. He yawned quietly, pulling his legs up beside him on the sofa, and made himself as comfortable as possible. He was too exhausted to fight against his instincts that craved comfort right now. He didn’t see, but his family were smiling, happy to see him so at peace for once in his life. It was a wonderful thing to see after the state he’d come home in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was okay. This was more than okay, actually, this was perfect. Techno loved his family deep down, he truly did. Maybe he could be a little more open with them from now on - he didn’t feel okay enough to suddenly get into every last little problem he had just yet, but maybe he could talk to them about the major things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would be okay, he thought, as he drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the people he cared for the most.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are more than appreciated and make me incredibly happy, whether your comment is just a heart as extra kudos or a long comment, please know neither bother me and any comments make me beyond happy and i will probably happy cry about it for days &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>